Kiss of the Rose
by itsmecinja09
Summary: Ayaka is a demon foundling raised by Master Genkai in the human world. After meeting our YYH gang, it seems like there is more to her identity than what she already knows after being tagged as a prize for the Dark Tournament. Will she ever find out her true identity? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

It was a normal day in the world of humans.

The sky is clear and the sun is already out.

Pedestrians scattered trying to cross the busy roads, catching every precious green seconds.

Everybody is busy getting to their jobs while students rush towards their schools.

Meanwhile,a certain strawberry haired girl is just getting out of the train station and rushing towards the meeting place where her friend is waiting for her.

"Kurama!" Ayaka panted, trying to catch up with a certain red haired fox.

He was already leaving the café where he waited for almost 15 minutes now.

Ayaka clasped her bag hanging from her shoulder and tried her best to catch her breath.

"Good morning Ayaka! How many times do I have to tell you that it's Shuichi." Kurama answered calmly, stopping in his tracks so that the Ayaka can catch up.

Kurama, the famous _yoko_ of Makai is known as Shuichi Minamino in the human world. After being badly wounded by a hunter, he possessed the personality of the young boy and lived his life in Ningenkai.

"Eh! So what... you should use your real name.!" The strawberry haired pouted. She needed to cook food for her dear Genkai which resulted in her delay, and right now she was in desperate need of air after climbing down a flight of stairs and rushing towards the train station so she can make it in time for class.

It was a Monday and usually she comes home to Genkai's place during the weekends. But on weekdays she stays in an apartment Genkai got for her.

Living with Genkai throughout her life, Ayaka was accustomed to the living of humans. She's a demon foundling that was given to the spiritual healer. The old woman raised her as her own granddaughter and taught her to control her abilities which mainly consisted in healing and use of the elements.

When she was twelve years old, Genkai introduced her to Kurama, another demon who hides his true form and poses as Shuichi Minamino, a junior high student in Meioh Private Academy. He became a brother figure to her and convinced her to attend school, though she was greatly against it, Kurama made sure she'll go to school each morning.

"You're such a brat." He chuckled, ruffling Ayaka's hair with his left hand.

Standing at only four feet and nine inches, Kurama towered Ayaka whom she treats like an older brother. Well, they can pass as brother and sister since they are alike in some ways. They have the same Emerald cat like eyes though Ayaka's hair color somehow is a bit lighter than Kurama's. It was more of a shade of pink than red.

"Shadap." Ayaka cussed removing Kurama's hand off her head.

As they walk towards the local high school, being the popular guy he is, Kurama got surrounded by cluster of girls asking him to be his date, giving him stuff or asking for a tutorial sesh.

This is how their day started and the most annoying part of the day for Ayaka. Seeing that the fox was dealing with a handful of _fan-girling_, Ayaka proceeded to the locker hall which was just a few more feet away.

"Psh. Silly human ladies." She muttered under her breath while pulling her white school shoes out of the gray steel locker. While slipping on her left shoe, Ayaka's gaze flickered as she noticed something that passed by the window. It moved really fast, but she knew it was there.

She turned her head and eyed it for a moment. Emerald orbs scanning the glass window. _Nothing_.

~What could that be?~ She swore she saw something passed by. Moving towards the window, she leaned by the pane and checked her left and right.

But there was nothing.

Dismissing the thought, thinking it was a bird or something, she shrugged her shoulders and went for her room.

_**-Kurama POV-**_

Kurama watched Ayaka as she left the locker and went for the direction of the stairs. He then smiled and looked up, towards the branch of the tree he was leaning on.

Up on the branch was a figure of a boy standing and watching Ayaka. He was wearing a black dress like robe with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hn." The boy with spiky black hair grunted, Crimson eyes eyeing the disappearing figure of Ayaka.

"Why do you keep such weak companions." He commented, clearly uninterested of what they are doing. Kurama just smirked and headed for the same direction Ayaka took.

"I'll see you around, Hiei. " Kurama waved the boy goodbye. Hiei immediately disappeared from the tree, leaving the branch empty as it was moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Lightly tapping the pencil tip on her desk, Ayaka's mind thoughtlessly wondered towards the window beside her seat.

It was such a good day outside and she was here stuck listening to her human teacher.

_Boring._.. she sighed.

Chewing on the eraser of her pencil. Her thoughts were wandering back to the days when her mornings were training with Genkai, walking around the woods and idling in the grassland. Now she's here stuck listening to some human whose head was thinning out of hair. She just smirked at that thought.

"Ms. Kiei.!" The voice halted her from her daydreaming, bringing her back to the reality, her English class.

"Would you kindly read the selection we are talking about?" Mr. Kano called her attention. Mr. Kano was a middle aged man whose face is framed by his round spectacles. He was always strict in his class and Ayaka has always been a receiver of his ire.

Ayaka stood up startled by her professor. _Kuso._ Biting her lower lip. "uh—uhm.." she muttered.

Her professor raised his brow and eyed Ayaka. Ayaka then picked her textbook and scanned it. _Demn. _ She cussed inside her head.

"I—uh.." she was about to start when she saw Fumika, her closest human friend, from the corner of her eye. She raised a small piece of white paper that looked like a sticky note. Written on it is the selection she is supposed to read. She then started to read the selection. After reading, she mouthed _thank you_ to Fumika who just smirked without even looking at her.

Mr. Kano was pissed but let her seat anyways. The rest of the period was Mr. Kano eyeing Ayaka.

After English class, Ayaka immediately went to Fumika and hugged her tightly.

" . !" Thankfully squeezing the human for saving her sorry ass.

"Don't choke me, idiot!"Fumika replied, desperately catching for air. She playfully jabbed Ayaka in the shoulder and randomly gossiped, like the other girls in their class.

Fumika has short light lavender hair that was curled to her cheeks. She has a pair of light gray eyes that matches her fair skin tone. Like Ayaka, Fumika is on the petite side. Ayaka met Fumika just a few months ago, they immediately clicked as Fumika was not the typical human girl who only cared about Kurama. She was strong minded and independent. She lived alone as well, as her parents are abroad for work.

"So how's the prince?" Fumika grinned. Ayaka rolled her eyes and Fumika immediately knew what she meant by that. They both chuckled at the same time and talked quietly about how weird the senior girls are for always barging into Shuichi (Kurama) whenever he enters the school gates.

A loud buzzing sound echoed through out the hall and in the rooms. It was the school bell, signalling the start of next period.

* * *

_After the last period…_

"Ayaka, I'll be leaving first okay. I need to run an errand." Fumika bid her friend goodbye and immediately headed for the door, not waiting for Ayaka to respond.

Ayaka was still busy gathering her stuff, sorting out which ones will she leave inside her locker and those that she needs to bring home.

A few moments later...

"Ayaka." Kurama called to her.

"Yuh?" She spun her head towards the familiar voice. There he was, all in his gloriousness, NOT! She smirked in her head. Kurama stood near the classroom door.

"You can go ahead today. I have to attend cram school." Kurama smiled. Oh that precious smile that every girl in the school falls for. Ayaka always wonder what those humans see in Kurama. Yea, he's good looking but he's rather odd and quiet and she just can't seem to figure out why girls would dive in front of him. She shuddered at that thought.

"Cram school? Really?" She questioned, raising a brow. _This all knowing still needs to attend cram school. _Not only is Kurama good looking but the fox is quite the achiever as well. He's been the top of his class ever since and a few had yet to attempt to dethrone him.

"Yeah. Sorry you have to walk alone tonight." He apologetically said.

Ayaka bursted into laughters. "hahahha! You serious fox? Ahahhaha!" she said while gasping for air.

Kurama just sighed and smiled while raising a brow to Ayaka. Shaking his head, a vein popping near his temples. Ayaka was now finished packing and headed for Kurama.

"You don't need to concern yourself over me. I can definitely walk myself home." She patted Kurama's shoulder while passing by his side. "Ja. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care Ayaka." Kurama called behind her. Ayaka stopped in her tracks and looked back towards Kurama.

"Yes?" The fox answered, already anticipating an insult.

"Tell your mom to get well soon okay?" Ayaka cheered.

Kurama for a moment was taken aback but then smiled to show reassurance. His mother is in the hospital for quite some time now fighting a disease that is slowly deteriorating her. Though Kurama is not biologically attached to the human, he felt guilty blaming himself that he might have caused the disease during the time he invaded the human woman's body in order to save his injured _Yoko_ form. Ayaka tried to offer healing his mother but to no avail, her powers wasn't strong enough to remove the disease but it did gave Kurama's mom strength to endure the pain everyday.

Ayaka smiled back and went on her way.

Kurama's smile disappeared as she watched Ayaka disappeared from his sight. He stood emotionlessly, eyes blank, his head replaying over and over again their plan tonight. Carefully reviewing every step on how to steal the Forlorn Hope with two other treasures.

* * *

_**Ayaka''s POV**_

_Psh. That fox thinking that I can't take care of myself. Nah.. but I can't really blame him.. _Sighs.

The wind is kinda chilly today and the sun is setting now. Because Kurama isn't here with me, I decided to take a short cut through the woods just past by the creek. Usually on normal after school days and when Kurama is with me, we walk along the highway stopping by Kurama's house first and doing homework then he would walk me home. But lately he's been busy with "cram school" even though I doubt he needs that. He's been a little distant lately especially after class. I never got to ask him why but I think it's because of his mother. Although that idiot won't admit it, he cares for the human more than he actually thinks. And he's been on his toes for a while now as the dear woman isn't anywhere near to getting better. I offered to help her once in a while but Kurama said I'll have to slow down with the healing as this might trigger more issues with her deteriorating state.

As I entered the woods, a gust of wind welcomed me. Then, I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hello Ayaka." I just wanted to mentally facepalm myself when I saw who greeted me.

It was Arcinja and she was with her guardian Yue. She looks really pissed and you don't wanna know what happens when she's pissed. I still remembered what happened to the poor tree right beside the well of Genkai. Poor thing, now it's a bench in the garden.

Well, who is she by the way? She's a very powerful celestial being from the Heavenly Realm but seriously? It might take me years to explain what or who she is. Even I can't really understand that. But what I know is that she is the one that brought me to Genkai fifteen years ago. I know I'm not human, but I don't know what kind of demon I am either. Aside from Genkai and Kurama, Arcinja is the only person that knows my true identity.

"H-hi Hime-chan!" I smiled gleefully. _Please be nice. Please be nice._

"Why are you alone?"She asked while raising a brow. Her voice sounded like a lullaby but not that kind that makes you fall asleep, more like the kind that sounds like death is coming.

You see, she's very moody and short tempered. I guess that's the consequence when you're burdened by so many responsibilities. As a celestial being, it is her task to oversee that everything between the realms is in order. Most of the time she's in a meeting with the Spirit Realm's king or visiting the activities of the Demon Realm. Both realms revere her greatly and her mere presence is either a problem or a blessing. And now I think it's a problem tonight.

"Uhm.. Kurama said he needed to go to cram school so I had to walk home alone..yea..that's why.." I rubbed the back of my head, remembering Kurama's exact reason as to why I had to go home alone tonight.

"And you believed him?" Squinting her eyes. _Definitely a problem._

I just nodded slowly in response not wanting to piss her anymore. Less talk less mistake right?

Arcinja tilted her head to the right. Crystal blue eyes looking directly at mine. I had to admit those blue eyes are so dangerously beautiful. It's like blue crystals were placed in her eye sockets. I always had the feeling that they can see past through my whole personality. Genkai once told me that Arcinja has the ability to see beyond realms. She can see world to world and travel to space, time and dimension in a snap. Though she got accustomed in visiting Genkai who was her beloved mentor once when she was very young. If you look at Arcinja, she looks like a child but believe me or not, a celestial being lives beyond time. They don't age or change and can take any form they want.

"Yue, take Ayaka home. The forest is a dangerous path." She uttered. "I'll go by myself." Her words were more of a command rather of informing her guardian. You would definitely know that she is in charge.

_Thank you Kami!_ I mentally sighed and cried. At least I won't have to be the one to deal with the princess' wrath.

With that her saying, she suddenly disappeared and Yue reappeared beside me. I got used to it. Her suddenly vanishing and leaving without a word. It means something piqued her interest which is a good thing coz I am saved.

I clutched the handle of my bag tightly and exhaled deeply. Good thing the princess left and I only have to deal with the quietness of Yue.

We were walking through the forest path and the sun started to set. It was still a bit of a walk towards the nearest station. I was going home to Genkai's dojo tonight and the air started to get chilly.

"Whew!" I sighed. "..thought it was another homily again for me." Trying to remember Arcinja's pissed face from awhile ago.

"So Yue, why are you here?" I asked the silver haired lad walking beside me. Yue is devilishly handsome I must say. With his 6 foot 4 tall frame and that slick silver hair that compliments his crystal blue eyes I could've fall for this man but sad to say he's not a man. Yue is a Guardian Spririt. A Moon Guardian to be exact. He only exists when the princess needs him. He mainly escorts the princess wherever she goes and protects her. As a Moon Guardian, he draws power from the moon, duh, obviously. And he is very very good with the protection thing. I don't know why Arcinja needs protection when she's powerful enough to destroy the realms.

"To walk you home Lady Ayaka." He answered bluntly in a very monotonous voice. I just felt my eyebrow twitched on that one. _Damn guardian_.

"Well, I didn't mean that.." _Idiot._ "You know the princess, she isn't the random visit type of girl." I tried to dig into the conversation.

Yue, not even moving his head, just look down on me through those crystal clear eyes and said: "I am not aware of any other purpose other than to walk you home Lady Ayaka."

Before I can even retort to that ridiculous answer, I felt a large surge of spirit energy deep into the forest in which for sure Yue felt as well as he is now in a protective stance in front of me with his right arm extended to shield me.

"W-what was that.." I nervously gulped. _Something isn't definitely right_. That energy outburst isn't ordinary.

"Lady Ayaka, it's best if we hurry now to Genkai-sama's temple." Yue sternly looked at me.

I just nodded in response and as if on cue he was about to carry me but I stepped back immediately and opposed to that idea. _I am very much capable of myself. Thank you. _

"Ah.. Yue, I can just hold into your cloak you know." _Awkward._

He nodded and then I placed my left hand on his right arm. We disappeared right at that moment and re-appeared in Genkai's place. Being the powerful guardian he is, Yue can teleport anywhere as he pleases but the consequence of this was that demons can sense his aura and the possibility of tracking him increases. Good thing was that Genkai's place has a special spirit shield that repels demons as they near towards it. It confuses them into thinking that they are in the wrong place.

"Yue thanks for bringing me here. I know you're not supposed to use your powers here." I gently bowed as a gesture of my thanks. "Would you be leaving for the princess?"

"No Lady Ayaka. I think I must wait for her here as she is engaged in personal matter right now." He said while looking at some horizon like he was reading whatever it is that is in front of him. _What a weirdo these beings are_.

"Ah.. I see. Well then don't just stand there. Come inside, I'll make tea." I happily offered.

He courteously nodded his head and followed me inside. _This will be quite a night_.

* * *

^w^ Chapter 2 done!


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

**Chapter 3: Interruptions**

"How are you, Yue-san?" Genkai sipped her green tea. We are currently sitting in the receiving area of the dojo, enjoying some tea while waiting for Arcinja. It was already getting late and Arcinja is taking her time to wherever she went.

"I'm fine Genkai-sama." Yue courteously nod his head.

Yue then got his cup and sipped from it. The green ceramic looked really small in his hands. But good thing he got accustomed to drinking tea with us. I got my own cup and took a sip._ Mmm.. tea_. It really brings calmness.

"I believe you sensed the spirit surge from a few minutes ago." Genkai gently places her cup on the table. _What surge? _I eyed Yue waiting for his reply. _What the hell are they talking about?_

"Yes Genkai-sama." Yue replied. _Am I the only one who does not know about this?_

"Who do you think it's from?" Genkai asked. _Okay now I'm really confused of what they're talking about._

"I believe it's not from the princess. But I do know it came from a demon, right inside the hospital compound." I turned my head to Yue's direction. _The hospital? Which hospital? _

"Wait!" I protested, getting impatient with their conversation. "You mean that energy came from a hospital? Which hospital? Kurama's mom is in a hospital!"

"I'm not sure, Lady Ayaka." Yue said, facing me. "But now I have an idea who it's from. Though I cannot speculate any longer since the energy has disappeared." He continued. _I still can't understand._

Genkai raised her eyebrows, interested in what Yue had said.

"From who did that energy came?" I questioned, eager to get an answer.

Yue was about to open his mouth to answer when the door slid open. Arcinja then came in. Looking as regal as ever. She was wearing the usual plain pearl white kimono lined with a gold seam.

Yue stood immediately and nodded to her direction. "Welcome back Princess." He greeted her with so much reverence.

"Yue please wait outside. And bring Ayaka with you. I must talk to Genkai alone." Arcinja commanded. The tone in her voice is without a doubt, pure confidence.

Yue got out first then I followed suit. I don't even know why I went out. It was just like by instinct that I had to follow.

We stayed right outside and sat on the porch. As I sat, feet dangling off the porch, I sighed and pouted. _That meanie Arcinja_. Can't she see how cold it is tonight? It was getting colder the past few days and I'm not really into it.

Then as if on cue, I felt a cloth sliding in my shoulders.

Yue was covering me with his cloak as he sat beside me.

I blushed lightly. "Ah.. Thanks Yue-san." I smiled. He looked at me, his blue-gray eyes staring deeply into me. Then he averted his ice gaze.

He didn't answer but that was okay. They say guardians aren't supposed to feel anything. But I know Yue. He cares a lot. Especially for Arcinja.

"Yue-san... don't you feel bored being a guardian?" before I knew, the words were out of my mouth. _Ayaka you and your big mouth. _ I internally scold myself.

"No Lady Ayaka. The sole reason for my existence is to protect the Princess. She is the most important being for us guardians and her safety is our priority." Yue replied. _Wasn't that a campaign slogan or something? Sounds like something rehearsed and programmed. _

"What kind of person is Arcinja anyways... she's invincible." I sighed.

"Not really Lady Ayaka." _Well that's a first._

After that, I found myself conversing with Yue about deeper things. Mostly stuff about the princess. Like how she had to endure severe training at a very young age in order to be fit as heiress to the throne. And how she met the most important person in her life but had to leave him to keep him safe. And how she found her brother and left him at the end because he's into crazy stuff like revenge.

"There was a time when Arcinja-hime's heart was filled with anger that she had to leave and locked herself. It was necessary since negative energy is never good for her. It was a time filled with silence." Yue stated.

"...wow.. some hardship she has to go through." I mumbled. "Thanks Yue for telling me this.. I feel like I understand her more now." I smiled.

"Lady Ayaka, the princess will always do the right things though it may seem wrong and harsh. But you'll just have to trust her." Yue assured.

I nodded slowly in response. _Yea.. trust her. Trust her when she's killing me but tells me it's for my own good. _I'm so dead. T.T

The wooden door slid open and soon Arcinja was coming out.

"I'll be back soon Genkai-sama." Arcinja said while opening the door behind us. Yue and I stood up and shifted to the left side of Arcinja.

While straightening my skirt, Arcinja stood infront of me. I nervously lifted my head and smiled at her.

"Yes P-princess?" I stuttered. _Whew.. she makes me want to cry anytime._

"Nothing. Just be sure not to give Genkai headaches." I nodded quickly in response and was about to sigh when she glared at me. _Oh noo... what now... _She leaned closely to my right ear.

"Keep your eyes on Kurama. I don't want that fox snooping again." She whispered playfully. _Snooping?_

"H-hai!" I sweat drop. They left after that and I realized that my shoulders dropped. I always get so tense around those two.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks**

"How was your day Ayaka?" Genkai questioned while I was washing our dishes from dinner. Since we had unexpected guests, we decided to cook something instant for dinner. And nothing is more instant than _instant ramen_.

"It was pretty boring like yesterday until Arcinja came. She makes me feel edgy." I shivered.

"Yes. That she does. But then what do you expect from a divinity? She is the equivalent of a god in this world." Genkai explained. My eyes widened at that thought.

"A god huh.." I muttered. I carefully tucked the dishes away and wiped my hands with a towel. Genkai bid me good night and went for her room. So now I am left alone in the kitchen to gather up my thoughts.

I know Arcinja is all powerful and might and she is the one responsible for bringing me here. But I guess I never knew her from the start.

As I lay in my bed, I remembered the first time I met Arcinja, she was pretty much the same back then. Golden hair, piercing blue eyes and that child to teen like appearance. She hasn't aged a day.

It was summer of two years ago, back when I was only twelve, Genkai asked me to sit with her in the gardens. Then she told me the truth.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

It was a lovely afternoon and I just finished my usual routines with Genkai which comprised of hand to hand combats and tons of physical training.

"Ayaka." Genkai sternly started. "You often asked me who you are and why you live under my care, for years I have avoided that question and instead I trained you to be stronger."

I was stunned. Ever since I came to my senses, I always wondered who I am. If I have parents and why am I alone here with Genkai. Is she my grandmother, why do kids get to play while I don't? I have all these queries in my head yet all I get is: One day you'll know. And now this is that "one day" and here I am. Speechless. Genkai then motioned me to sit with her on the bench in the garden.

"You are not a normal child Ayaka. Someone gave me to you when you were just a baby. Back then I knew you are a very powerful being. And that is the reason why you have abilities that normal beings don't possess. " _WHAT?!_ _I'm not what?! What a way to start._

"W-what do you mean?" Thoughts went berserk in my head. Somehow my brain was doing some mental calculations and it was squeezing the air out of me.

"Ayaka in this universe, we are definitely not alone. We live here in the Human World, Ningenkai, a place for normal persons, but there is the Makai, the demon world, and the Rekkai, the spirit world. I for one born in the Ningenkai but learned living the ways of those in Rekkai. The Makai is a different place; chaos is their everyday unlike here with the humans, where there is peace and quiet. Some solace for a tiring fighter like me."

_Talk about information overload. _I just realized that I have been holding my breath and tried to gain some composure again.

"And m-me?" I was so nervous and I don't know why. I was seeking for answers ever since and now that they are being given to me I was cowering to hear them.

"You are from the Makai, Ayaka." _M-makai..._ _demon._

"I-I am a d-demon.." I choked. I'm definitely in a state of shock and if that is even possible for a demon like me.

"Yes you are Ayaka." A foreign voice answered and she was just right in front of us.

She has golden flowing hair up to her waist and dressed in white kimono with golden seams and lining. Fair complexion complimented her cat like eyes that housed crystal blue orbs and it's like they can see through my soul. It feels like I know her but I can't seem to remember.

Genkai stood up and tucked her hands backward.

"Ayaka this is Princess Arcinja. She is the one that brought you here." She cleared.

I was completely frozen in my seat. It seems like the world stopped rotating then suddenly rotated the other way around. I was only able to swallow my words and sat completely still.

And from that day, I know everything will change.

-_**End of flashback**_-

* * *

Remembering that day still feels like it was just yesterday that I shifted from human to demon. Since knowing my origin, I have never been more curious of my roots, what kind of demon I am and why I did not grow up in Makai.

Kurama was a revelation when I got to meet him months after I found out my true identity. Turns out he's good with plants as well! You see, after learning that I'm a bit more special than most humans, I discovered that I have a certain degree of control over plants. When I first started, I could make flowers bloom or die. As months of training passed, I can now manipulate plants for my defense and advantage but still inferior compared to Kurama's techniques.

I also discovered I can heal, this is what I'm good at more than plant manipulation. But Kurama advised me to limit using this ability as humans would make a science experiment out of me if ever I caught their attention. The exact reason why he refused that I heal his mother. He told me that it's unnatural and would lead to speculation from the doctors. I acceded to his request but truthfully, I feel annoyed he won't let me help him.

I lay on my bed quietly reminiscing everything. Somehow I'm still unease of not knowing everything about myself. I raised my right hand to my eye level and twirled my fingers as if playing with the wind. Moving it with some invisible force.

I can't sleep.

It's been three hours of reminiscing and reviewing thoughts in my head and now it's past midnight and my mind is awake and won't let me rest. I continuously shifted from one side to another on my bed finding the comfortable spot but fuck this. I'm getting up.

Barefoot and in my pajamas, I rounded the corner and made my way to the kitchen. A glass of warm milk with some chamomile should do the trick.

After finishing my cup of milk, I headed straight for my room and laid my head to rest. It's almost 4am when I felt my eyes slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

_A pair of red eyes stared at me. Muttering something I cannot comprehend, I looked at this figure slowly becoming clearer._

_There was something very familiar with the girl. She had a flowy pink hair and she was wearing my school uniform._

_Her face remained emotionless as she becomes clearer from afar._

_It reminds me of… ME._

_Suddenly I was looking at myself in a mirror and staring back at me is my reflection, only she was piercing me with those blood red eyes. She smiled smugly and I saw my... err her hand holding a gold dagger and in a blink of an eye she, my reflection, disappeared from the mirror._

_Darkness shrouded me as I stood in the void, hearing a faint sound calling my name maliciously._

_Ayaka… Ayaka…_

_it was like a pattern of soft sounds of high pitched bells. It was echoing from all around me and I can't fathom what I was feeling._

_I covered my ears and screamed only to realize I cannot hear my voice nor myself. I looked at my hands and panic started to eat me alive. My heart raced and I felt like I was losing air. It felt like a vacuum in this dark void._

_Something shifted so fast in the dark and there she is again, a version of me with red eyes and holding that dagger standing a few meters in front of me. She advanced slowly and I backed with every step she makes._

_Wearing that annoying smirk, her mouth opened, obviously she was saying something but I cannot hear it. All of a sudden she started to run towards me and tackled me to the ground. I fell and this figure of me straddled me and I cannot move. I tried my hardest to get away but my efforts were futile. _

_Clasped in her hand, she raised the dagger and aimed. For once I was able to hear a word coming out of her mouth as she drove the dagger into my chest._

_DIE.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting

**Chapter 5: First meeting**

_**Ayaka's POV**_

_Dingdong!_

I've been ringing Kurama's place for the fourth time now. It seems like he's not at home which is weird. Usually we'd meet at the intersection on the way to school but I've been waiting for over thirty minutes so I decided to go to his place to check him but no one's home. _Weird._ Maybe he overslept in the hospital…

I looked at my watch and ten minutes more I'll be late. _Sigh_. I started walking towards the school grounds and quite a bit lonely since this is the first time Kurama is not with me. He didn't even leave a message which isn't him at all. _I wonder what he's up to._

Last night's dream was still bothering me but I decided not to entertain it, maybe it's because I was tired and got nightmares because of Arcinja. LoL.

The day went by real boring and after lunch, I decided to skip school and just go back to my apartment. I only go to that school because of Kurama and if he's not there, then I wouldn't even bother. _Bleh_.

I decided to roam around downtown and visit the stores there. A little shopping is perfect to kill time.

I was inside this cosmetics store downtown when my phone rang and decided to break the serenity of the place. In a span of seconds, all eyes were on me and I brisked for the door.

_RIIIINGGGG_! _RIIIINGG_! Mental note to put my phone on vibrate.

Pulling out my phone from my bag, I looked at the caller ID and saw Fumika's name. I answered the call immediately.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Fumika furiously blurted. I explained to her that I decided to skip class coz I was bored. Of course she was more furious than ever.

"Gomen! Gomen!" I chuckled at her motherly behavior.

"Ay-chan, you better come home straight away. I heard rumors that a girl from Sarayashiki is missing." Concern enveloped her words. _Sarayashiki huh._ I assured Fumika and was about to drop the call when she told me that someone saw Kurama heading down the port.

"I don't know what that Prince is up to but-" I cut Fumika and told her that I needed to go immediately. Upon hearing that Kurama was headed for the port, I sensed something wrong and my instincts tell me to go find him.

_**Kurama's POV**_

"Incredible spectral energy! Hiei must have finally shown his true self.!" I muttered to myself. I've been going around the city all day looking for Hiei. I know he is planning something against Urameshi Yusuke. I need to stop him or Yusuke might be in grave danger. Hiei is devious and I know he's pissed with the spirit detective for intruding.

I started running towards one of the warehouses where the energy is much stronger.

"Kurama nii-chan!" I stopped in my tracks and turned my back. _Ayaka!_

"Kurama! Where were you all day and why are you here in this place?!" She panted. She must've been running after me all this time.

"Ayaka, you must go home now. It's getting late." I tried to persuade her. It's best if she stays out of Hiei's sight. He's not in the best condition and Ayaka might be in trouble if I bring her along.

"You didn't answer my question!" she answered back.

All of a sudden I felt a powerful surge of energy and continued running towards Yusuke's whereabouts. Ayaka must've felt it too for now she's running beside me and asking me about that energy.

_**Ayaka's POV**_

As I was waiting for Kurama to answer my question, I felt strong energy coming from the warehouse in front of us. Kurama started running towards it and I urgently followed.

"What was that?!" I asked referring to the sudden energy outburst. Kurama was silent and we entered the warehouse. Inside were wooden crates stacked on top of the other. We sneaked behind one and looked around.

There I saw a familiar guy from another school. I think his name was Urameshi, he came to my knowledge because he saved a little boy from getting hit by a car, and there was another guy about my height and was green! _A demon_! His body was covered with eyes and he was about to stab Urameshi who it seems like he cannot move. Urameshi attended Sarayashiki. Is it a coincidence that a girl went missing from his school and he's here fighting a demon?

Before I knew it, Kurama dive in between and got stab instead.

"Kurama!" I shouted mentally. I hurriedly came to him but even before I revealed myself from where we were hiding, he glared at me. _Stay back Ayaka!_ He telepathically shouted at me. My body just stopped by instinct and I watched as he tried to distract the green demon.

"Kurama!" Urameshi stuttered.

"You! What do you think you're doing!" The green demon shouted at Kurama. I was clenching my fist but I can't seem to move. _Is this Kurama's doing?_

Kurama splashed some of his blood to the demon and it got blinded for a moment. Urameshi was also able to move too!

"Nii-chan!" I can't help it, I hurriedly went to Kurama and supported him. Blood was gushing out of his abdomen. I was about to touch it but he held my wrist.

_Ayaka, Hiei must not see your ability to heal others_. I heard Kurama saying in my mind. Then he talked to Urameshi about a _jagan_ something. I was too focused on supporting him to stand up. Then Urameshi focused on his battle with the green demon in front of us. I decided to move Kurama out of the way but he was heading for another direction.

_Ayaka, let's go help Keiko_. Who's Keiko? I supported him into walking towards a girl lying down. She was wearing a uniform from that of another school and there was another girl with blue hair that was helping her out.

"Kurama you're bleeding!" the blue hair girl shouted as she caught sight of us.

"Ayaka, help her in closing that eye opening in Keiko's forehead." Kurama instructed me. I nodded and kneeled before the girl on her other side.

"W-who is she Kurama?" the blue hair girl asked. I looked at her then back at Keiko.

"Botan, she's Ayaka. Let her help you." So it's _Botan. _I concentrated my energy and raised my palm over Keiko's forehead. Botan was still trying hard to close the opening eye with her spectral energy.

"Botan, you can let go now." She nodded and watched me carefully. My palm emitted a glowing green light and it was slowly closing the opening eye.

"Sugoi.." Botan whispered.

"Kurama, this girl is being turned into a demon with that third eye." I stated.

"Yes. She fell under Hiei's spell and was used as bait." Kurama stated. He knelt beside me, clutching his bleeding wound.

"I can heal you next nii-chan!" I turned to him. He smiled back and told me to focus first on Keiko.

After a few more seconds, I was able to completely close the eye. But it wasn't disappearing.

"That's fine Ayaka, your powers can only prevent her from becoming a demon but you cannot totally remove that eye. The antidote is in the handle of the sword Hiei is holding." He said. I then turned and touched his back and healed him as well. The bleeding stopped and Kurama was not in pain any longer.

"Better?" I asked him. He nodded. Botan was in shock to see my ability.

"Is she a demon too?!" she asked Kurama.

"Kinda hard to explain but yes." Kurama answered. I grinned at her. _Peace!_

Urameshi was still fighting the Hiei guy. And he's getting beaten from the looks of it. I was contemplating on whether to help him or not. Kurama's wound might be healed but he's not in the condition to fight right now. I haven't really had combat on real world but Genkai taught me how to defend myself. _Should I go for it?_

"Ayaka, I know what you're thinking. Don't interfere with them. Hiei is a dangerous demon at this point. He'll kill everyone that stands in his way." Kurama glared at me. I faced him and returned my gaze to the match in front of me. Urameshi was walking away from Hiei. _I need to do something! Then I saw it._

_Run._ I bolted towards Urameshi who was about to receive another blow from Hiei with his sword. It was so fast and I was acting out of impulse.

"Ayaka!" I heard Kurama shouting behind but I guess he can't do anything now.

I was in front of Urameshi facing the wrath of the green demon. I raised my left hand in a defensive position and managed to produce a spirit shield to block the sword and to give Urameshi some time to move away.

"Now Urameshi!" I cried and as soon as my shield collapsed I fell to the floor facing Hiei.

"You!" Hiei glared at me. I tried to stand up but as soon as I was just balancing myself, the green demon hit me with the back of his hand and I landed somewhere on Hiei's right hitting my head unto the wall in the process. _Kuso!_

Urameshi then fired his spirit gun and as I fell on the floor, I tried to take cover. From a while ago, I saw Urameshi looking at a round mirror situated near the crates behind Hiei and that he was trying to take a good aim for it. I just thought that he had some great plan that's why I opted to help him move to the right position.

The last thing I saw was Hiei being fried by Urameshi's attack.


End file.
